The Duchess of Galma
by Saranu
Summary: In the first year of their reign, Peter and Edmund learn that deceit and betrayal come in many forms.


**The Duchess of Galma**

 **Disclaimer:** The Narnians and their people are the property of Disney and CS Lewis' Estate.

 **Summary:** In the first year of their reign, Peter and Edmund learn that betrayal and deceit come in many forms.

It is within their first month of being crowned that the siblings meet Kura, Duchess of Galma. There is a strange click in Oreius' jaw as he announces the arrival of the Galmian court. Peter glances over at him, but there is not enough time to ask questions before the trumpets start.

The duchess enters in a swirl of silk and heavily spiced perfume. The siblings exchange an uneasy glance as she brushes past the various creatures in their court without so much as a glance, making her way to the throne despite Tumnus' greeting her, despite Peter's guards snapping slightly at the apparent show of disrespect. The High King holds up a hand to silence the two panthers as Kura sweeps a low curtsy, her grey eyes looking up to meet his. They slide over him, and somewhere deep within, Peter gives a _shudder_. He blinks, shifting uneasily in his throne, not quite sure why his cheeks feel flushed and his hands are clammy.

Kura's gaze slides over to Edmund, and the High King turns his head, watching as his brother grips the edges of his throne just a little. Susan's jaw clicks and Lucy clears her throat. The duchess laughs brightly and the moment, whatever it was, disappears. The siblings relax, and all is as it should be.

The duchess seems to get on well with Susan and Lucy, despite the age difference. There is something about the duchess that is almost _motherly_ , Lucy thinks. Kura clucks over their dinner and hums over the scarce amount on Edmund's plate; cooing to Peter at the same time of how proud he must be of his siblings, of how much they have done already to this _savage_ land. Her lip curls on the word, her eyes glance over at the leopards that are always guarding Peter, at Susan's birds that flitter through the window with various messages for their Queen.

If Peter's smile is a little tight; if Edmund slips his knife into his pocket… Lucy and Susan do not notice, for they are both reminded of warm summers in England; a mother's love that seems to be rapidly disappearing in their memories. Every now and then, there are little glitches – Kura will wink at Peter, or make a saucy comment toward Edmund, and Susan will open her mouth to say something – but then, the moment is gone, and things are once again how they should be.

Three months later, and Kura is still in Narnia. Peter is pale and jumpy, and Edmund is quiet, withdrawn. The court, upon sensing the atmosphere, has grown wary. Susan and Lucy go out for picnics; they show Kura their favourite spots; even the ones that were meant for family alone. Peter tries not to be jealous. It is ridiculous- he knows; Kura has been nothing but sweet to the girls… but they already _have_ a mother; even if she is worlds away [rather literally] and it feels like some kind of betrayal.

Edmund is with him. The two talk quietly among papers; softly spoken words that are confidential. The bond between brothers, after all, is rather sacred. One evening, when Peter is a little more sombre than normal, Edmund moves over, taking the glass of wine from his brother's hand and sits next to him. Peter frowns at him, a question in those tired, blue eyes. "... I think the Duchess of Galma should return home," Ventures Edmund quietly, gathering his courage to make the suggestion. Peter frowns further, staring into the flames of the nearby crackling fire.

"She makes Su and Lucy happy, Ed. We… shouldn't be selfish." His voice is strained, but the words are firm, said with quiet authority. The word makes Edmund flinch; his face turns that little paler, and he grows quiet. After a few moments, he excuses himself and returns to his room, heart heavy.

When he enters, she is waiting. There is a piece of Turkish Delight in her mouth; that same treat she tried to bribe the Just with that first time; but Edmund is different now; he has learned to be stronger, and he has said _no_ so many times. The Duchess' lips curve into a smile, and a shudder runs through the Just King's body.

"... there is always your brother, little one. Do you want to be selfish? I will take him. I will take him and carve him to my liking." She has him before she finishes a full sentence. Never again will Edmund let himself choose greed over his family. He has learned his lessons well. So he keeps his opinions to himself, and serves her as best he can, ignoring the roar of the Lion as Aslan hums through his brain.

It is months later when someone finally speaks. A passing blue tit [one of Susan's friends] makes a comment about seeing the Lady of Galma slipping into Peter's chambers in the early morning. It is not much, but it causes the blood in Edmund's heart to freeze. That night, he hides in Peter's antechambers. It feels strange, wrong, but he will only believe if he sees with his own eyes. Peter is fast asleep already; the High King has had a busy day, and Edmund feels guilty interrupting these precious moments that Peter gets to himself. He prays that Aslan will forgive him.

What seems like hours later, the door opens, and sure enough, Kura slips in. She moves over to Peter's bed, shedding her clothing and alighting the bed; climbing over the High King, stifling his brief words with her hand. Edmund is more than a little heartbroken to see that Peter does not protest for long; instead his brother sounds sad… accepting. _Do you want your brother to bear your burden, High King? It would be very selfish of you… he has already been through so much_. Something snaps in Edmund as he hears that. He reaches for his sword, but a low growl in his ear stops him from moving. He turns; and for a moment swears he catches sight of Aslan disappearing behind the curtain.

 _Courage, my son_. _Patience and courage_. Edmund grits his teeth, and slips out when eventually Kura and his brother have fallen asleep, the sound of his brother's cries haunting him.

He ponders the matter until the sun rises. When he is utterly, completely certain of his decision, Edmund moves about the Cair, gathering powders, plants, whilst much of the castle sleeps. He knows there will be questions- he knows there will be anger… but nothing is worth this.

The Just will not let Kura destroy his brother in the way that Jadis would have destroyed him.

Edmund plans his moment carefully. He waits until the evening, when Peter is a little more like himself, when Kura seems light and happy; when his sisters are chattering over nothings. One slip, and it is done. Her drink shimmers for a moment, then is still.

If Peter notices anything, he does not say. If the panthers guarding their master notice anything, they keep quiet.

 _No more silence. Let the truth be known_. And then, like an answered prayer, Aslan is standing before them, tail flickering a little in the wind; eyes upon the Duchess. Peter has already noticed him and is standing, bowing low. Susan and Lucy, upon seeing their brother's movements, dip graceful curties. Edmund simply grips his fork, but bows his head toward the Lion. Aslan's eyes flicker to him briefly, before turning toward Peter. _"My son_ ," he purrs, and Peter's gaze drops. _"Why did you not come to_ Me?" The Lion's eyes turn to Edmund, a little sorrow-filled, but kind. " _Why did_ you _not turn to_ Me?" Peter lets out a choked noise, and turns to stare at his brother.

"Eddie?" There is something in his voice – something tight and strangled. For a moment, Edmund catches his brother's eyes, and the look of stunned realisation almost undoes him. _I'm sorry_ , he pleads, silently, but of course, he knows Peter will not hear his thoughts.

The Just bites his lip and takes a breath. Susan and Lucy are silent; most likely confused. "She threatened Peter. She threatened Narnia. I am sorry, Aslan. I… failed again."

"No, my son. You did not fail."

There is a strange sound, and as all eyes turn to Kura, a gargled mass of smoke and sludge pours from her lips even as the Duchess tries to keep them closed. She stares at Aslan, and He stares right back, eyes narrowed. _"Hear Me now, Duchess. I am Aslan, and these are_ My _Chosen. If you move against them, you will feel_ My _wrath."_ Kura opens her lips to try to speak, and from her mouth, a giant, grey snake slides, choking her as it slips onto the table, slithering toward the Lion.

Susan shrieks, Lucy reaches for her knife; but before either of them can do a thing, Aslan is there, pouncing on the Snake and devouring it. For a moment, Edmund is reminded of the Lion killing Jadis; and he looks over to Peter, to see his brother looking as though he is close to fainting, given the way he is clutching at the table. Moving to his side, Edmund presses a hand to his brother's shoulder; a quiet apology. Peter leans into the touch, choking out an apology of his own even as the brothers watch Aslan devour the Snake.

On the other side of the table, Susan is crouched next to the Duchess, her face filled with horror. "Aslan," she gulps. "What is this trickery?"

Craning his neck to see, Edmund sees what his sister sees; the Duchess is no longer as she was; instead, an old and greying woman is shrivelled upon the ground, shuddering a little. Aslan pads over to her, and nudges Susan gently. "She is what was truly the Duchess. You have all been fooled, but now you see."

"Aslan…" Peter falls to his knees, trembling, overcome.

The Lion moves quietly over to him, nuzzling Peter's forehead with his nose. "Be at peace, son of Adam. She is gone. You will be safe now." With that, the Lion has gone; disappeared in the sands of time, leaving the four siblings reeling with the truth.

Dealing with Galma is far easier than any of them had expected. The truth is quick to arrive in Galma, and no further action seems to be taken against the Narnians. "Aslan," Murmurs Peter, and Edmund cannot help but agree. There is none but the Lion who could have tamed this storm, and they are both more than grateful to Him.

It is not so easy to sort through their own feelings. Susan avoids the both of them; perhaps desperate to deny how easily she was almost taken in. Lucy is the opposite; gentle, quiet and unassuming, but _there_ when either needs to talk. The real breakthrough comes one evening, though, when Edmund and Peter are going through reports on the Northern border.

"... I'm sorry, Ed." The apology comes suddenly; and Edmund almost drops his pen, looking up to view Peter's face. The High King is staring at him; and for a moment the Just wants to look away; but he stills his courage and listens. "... I never really understood before. What you went through, with… with the Witch." Peter swallows hard, and his voice lowers a little. "... the first time, I… almost wanted it. I got scared half way through, though. But she told me- she told me that she'd hurt you if I didn't."

"... she told me the same," He doesn't want to interrupt, doesn't want to confirm, but it seems right to. Peter swallows hard and covers his face with his hands.

"Gods, Ed. I'm so sorry. I should have _known_ …" Unable to watch his brother tear himself apart, Edmund moves over, kneeling to his brother's side,

"As i should have known that a Witch that promised sweets was no friend." Edmund's tone is more bitter than he would have liked, and he finds himself promising that he will not let himself be fooled again.

Peter sniffs, and Edmund's heart constricts a little; realising that his brother is trying to hide the fact that he is crying. Raising up, Edmund takes his brother into his arms, holding him close as the High King sobs. "How did you do it, Ed?" The High King's voice is muffled, but Edmund hears him clearly enough, and after a few seconds thinking it through, he answers honestly,

"Day by day, Pete. It helped that I had you beside me. You and Lucy and Su. And I had Aslan's blessing."

"Aslan's blessing," Echoes the High King, somewhat reverently.

Edmund nods.

Nothing more needs to be said, and it doesn't happen suddenly, but over time Peter learns to smile again. And if there are women who flirt with the High King, who might talk of how protective the Just is over his brother, perhaps it is all well that they do _not_ know. But Edmund keeps a vial in his boot now; just in case. And when Peter finds her; a young lady with dancing eyes and a wide smile; perhaps Peter will forgive him if Edmund is just a little suspicious of her.

"Your brother doesn't like me," She might complain more than once to the High King, who may laughs softly and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Ed is just protective." And Edmund will smile; perhaps a little chillingly, reaching into his belt and making a show of pulling out his short sword, twirling it just so; in hopes that his brother's lady will understand. Where Peter goes, he will go; and the High King will always have his brother at his back.

 _Finis._

Author's N: I've been trying to write something like this for a little while, and finally this came out. Gentle readers, I would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
